


Inukashi's new family member.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: One Shot, Other, Sweet, family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Inukashi founds a little dog, a breed they had never seen before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inukashi's new family member.

It was all crumbles, the ghost of a town and a city that once stood firmly on the ground. The city was full of dust. It created the idea of fog, yet it was hard to breathe in there, meanwhile the view was becoming lighter as time went by, just ashes and soil roaming the air.

From the town, hundreds, maybe thousands,–there’s no precise way to know how many- of people were heading to what they thought was a promise for freedom. Even if all was grey and yellowish, it was better than the roof-less town.

None of them knew what had happened, but a long time collective dream has finally come to realization.

The air was also filled of relieved gasps and sighs. What was waiting for them in the city wasn’t a pretty picture. Nevertheless, all this people had seen and lived enough to not to react to the corpses lying on the ground, the tears of those who once had it all, and the many rioters at stores… among them, there was just one person who knew the truth behind; who participated on the destruction of the walls and who risked their life for their friends.

They were the only one with a smile, so big and light it would make the sun jealous. Next to them there were two big dogs, brown and black, leaving paws marks on the begrimed ground. Both animals have always been loyal, friendly and calm, unless given a different direction. Yet, out of sudden, both dogs started to growl at a broken wooden box.

Inukashi’s eyes flew at there, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just torn pieces of light colored wood, rocks and dirt.

They called the dogs, but didn’t answer to their command. Something was odd. They stayed there, trying to calm down their friend with some caresses behind their ears and some on the laps. Nothing was getting their guard down. They wondered if the dogs could be just as stressed as humans currently are. It seemed likely, it had happened before… but not to listen to them was very unusual.

The dogs started to bark and a bark answered back. It was like the bark from a puppy who finally managed its art. From the box there were also coming noises like a small pet whimpering.

“You’ve been acting like this for a puppy. What’s gotten to you?”

It was Inukashi’s first thought and then both mind and voice were filled with nothing but laughter, getting the dogs to finally relax their growling and lay down in the floor as if their guard hadn’t been up just five minutes ago.

It was also helpful for them that Inukashi went to look up for the puppy. It was a different dog, it was small like a cub, but really skinny, yet it didn’t happen to be malnourish as its ribs were not exposed… the weird animal also had quite a character. The kind usually older dogs have and not puppies.

Inukashi found it atypical and peculiar.

“Huh… you look more like a rat, why do you bark?”

They had grabbed him by the two back legs and lift it up like a dead chicken. The animal wasn’t like a rat either. At least, while on the air, the specimen hushed, and they were able to finally carry it, and apparently, it had fallen asleep right there in their arms.

He was warm as a dog; it had fur like a dog, it dreamt like a dog; mewling from time to time over whatever dream he was having. Yet it didn’t look like any dog Inukashi had seen before. The smallest dogs at West Block would reach at least her knees. The one in their arms was lucky if he reached their ankles.

Shion must know better what kind of animal this was. They had one heard something about ecology, and they didn’t know what was it, but apparently it was related to life… and the little ball in their arm was alive. At least, that was clear.

The two dogs finally found their way to Shion’s house. Although, Inukashi almost scolded them for pursuing the smell of desserts instead of their friend.

When Shion opened the bakery’s door, he smiled widely and almost jumped to hug his friend. Instead, he was received with two paws that almost pricked his eyes.

Inukashi, with his usual smile: the one as big as the sun, had put a little dog right in from of his face and what he heard after it wasn’t a “hello” or something related to a greeting, but a question that when it resonated into his ears, Shion couldn’t help but outburst a laugh.

The question: “What kind of animal is this?... It barks, but it looks like a rat. Look at him, it’s grey and has big ears… Maybe he’s related to Nezumi”.

The laughter shutdown immediately when he heard the name. It’d been too recent since he left… wasn’t it a reality to accept although? Shion sighed and did as if his chest hadn’t fallen out of its place.

“Huh?” But Inukashi was smart enough to understand the way events had developed after they departured from the pair of idiots… So it had been as they had expected at some point after all. Just like Shion did, they shook it off and play pretend. “So… what’s this thing?”

“It’s a dog! It’s a Pomeranian dog”. Shion giggled, but he knew that even if Inukashi loved dogs as much as they could, it was impossible for them to know that there are different dogs than the stray dogs from West Block. “Did you know that there are many dogs like him? Like his size and with more or less fur? Many colors too”.

Inukashi’s brown eyes were shining with curiosity and disbelief. No, it can’t be! What’s the use of a small dog like this one?! They bet it would break their tiny teeth before it could even bite chicken cartilage!!

Inukashi let the dog on the floor of Karan’s bakery and from afar, they watched him play… He was so clumsy and stupid! They wanted to name him Shion too, but three Shion’s would be confusing enough.

“So you’re planning to keep him?”

“Huh? The dog is useless, with that size will never survive at the hotel. He’ll make me waste mon-”

“Mn?”

When Shion looked down, the dog was playing with a little ribbon. Maybe it was Lili’s hair tie. He looked up to Inukashi… those eyes were sparkling with love. Shion didn’t want to add anything more. He stood up after a sip of his warm drink and headed to search for a book, it was a book about many dog’s breed. At least it covered all breeds that existed at No. 6. When he came back, Inukashi was gone, and so was the Pomeranian dog.

“A new member to your family…”


End file.
